


Giving up

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Giving up and taking back (Yandere Griffith verse) [1]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, creppy griffith, yandere griffith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Dark fic based on AU idea from tumblr.Guts finally gives up for one moment only for Griffith to show up after waiting for this to happen.





	Giving up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off post from tumblr, link below  
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/179024524124/soheres-the-other-griffguts-aufic-prompt-i#notes  
> Warning this has creppy kinda yandere Griffith.

Blood was all Guts could taste as more gathered in his throat, it was he could smell, and his vision was painted red in his one eye it was like looking though stained glass and made the world look like before the eclipse…which was fitting he thought in a morbid moment because…he was going to die.

He wanted to keep fighting but…his armour had finally pushed him to the limit and his body was now broken…he couldn’t feel or move anything, he wasn’t even sure how much of it was left other than the fact he was still alive now, even if just barely, he would have thought it was gone, his body was ruined and broken now a useless broken weapon … just like dragon slayer his sword was shattered pushed to the limits on to many demons to many risks…it was somewhere close by but Gut’s couldn’t even move his head to look.

Their were howls and moans and cries all around him, more demons coming closer like moths to a flame of his brand, with the blood pained sky it was really was his own personal eclipse that hell all over again.

He wanted to keep fighting, he still had to defeat Griffith, he had to make sure Casca and the others were ok, He hadn’t defeated Griffith yet he couldn’t die he had to keep fighting he had to he…he could feel more blood gather in his throat that was all he could feel, he heard more cries and growls and laughter all getting closer.

Guts felt a gurgled sob echo in his throat and lets his eyes drift close trying to cut himself off from the red soaked world…for the first time that he can remember he gives up.

The next second all of demonic laughter and howls are silent…for a moment in darkness and silence Guts thinks he may be dead, but he can still taste and smell blood and feel something touch his head he tries to open his eyes

“Guts” a voice says softly, a familiar voice, achingly and awfully familiar

His eyes snapped open and their smiling down at him Griffith, in his hawk like armour hair flowing through only white is now tainted red with his blood painted vision, Guts wants to yell or question or anything but can’t speak or even try to nothing works his body won’t respond he just stares up as Griffith smiles down at him stocking the side of his face…what?

“shhh it’s ok Guts” he hears Griffith say smiling “it’s all ok now everything’s ok”

he wants to ask what the hell he means what’s going on what

“it’s alright now, we can get everything fixed up and we can go home”

What is he talking about? he watches as Griffith leans down and kisses his forehead

“you finally learnt your lesson”

…what?

“and I forgive you now love”

…what? his vison keeps blacking in and out he see’s flashes of Griffith smiling happily leaning to his neck

“ you won’t ever have to get hurt or fight again”

..what? there’ a flash of pain and heat from his neck from the brand and when his vision comes back he sees Griffith face over his again his hair falling around his face cutting off the rest of the worlds

“you won’t ever abandon me again”

what? all he can see is Griffith

“you won’t ever leave me again”

Griffith is holding something on his hand Gut’s can’t see he

He see’s the red object and Gut’s feels his eyes widen he wants to scream but Griffith just smiles happily down at him pressing his lips to Guts before pulling back

“we can be together forever now my Guts”

He whispers as he places the behelit on his chest and red completely envelopes his vision as he lets out a blood filled silent scream.

**Author's Note:**

> May do a follow up from Griffith POV if people want
> 
> Thank you for reading =)


End file.
